mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai-Naidar Vocabulary
A lexicon of known Ai-Naidari words and their meanings. A aisim [ eye SEEM ] ''n.'' value; only applies to people. In this case, a person's worth, as measured by the things important to Ai-Naidar: the size of their family, their contribution to society and how well they fulfill their ishas. ajzelin [ ah jzehl EEN ] ''n.'' touch-lover; someone allowed to touch your entire body in a non-sexual context at any time and in any situation or company--this word requires it be mutual on each other's parts. This blanket permission is rarely given and always a special intimacy. aunera [ au NEH rah ] ''n., sing. aunerai.'' 1. a color--emerald green, very lush and deep, with a slight tint of blue. 2. anything or anyone alien, from people and worlds to emotions and thoughts (though more rarely used for the latter). B C D dare [ DAWR eh ] ''n.'' family; those related to an individual or under his/her protection as a family (important: this includes chosen-family as well as blood-family). diqed [ DEE kehd ] ''n., sing. diqedi'' mentor; one who can no longer perform all the duties of his/her caste-rank and is now primarily engaged in aiding others to perfect their own understanding of their duties. Often a role that falls to the elderly or disabled, but can sometimes land on one who is very good at teaching. E emethil [ eh meh THIHL ] ''n.'' chain; biological concept, of self as part of a long, unbroken line of blood family, from ancestors to children. Has connotations of eternity and immortality, but without the strong sense of individual persistence. esar [ eh SAAR ] ''n.'' the quality that makes one a superb leader; this is a sublime thing composed of your character, your actions, your social position (rank and caste), your upbringing. There are many different kinds of esar. F G geles [ geh LESS ] ''n.'' contrasting note; that which, against a backdrop of similar feelings, items or things offers a distinct counter without which one would lose the appreciation of that which one is experiencing. H I isaludar [ ih SAH loo DAWR ] ''n.'' knowledge; the vast body of knowledge that exists outside yourself, as a resource in other people, which can only be accessed through other people. ishan [ ee SHAWN ] n. appreciation of fullness of a thing's span, from its inception to its ending; implies that it is worthy at every moment of its existence, and acknowledges that it is different in the beginning from how it is at its peak and how it is at its end, and that this too is part of its worth. ishas [ EES haas ] ''n.'' spirit; very specifically, your ishas is what defines your caste and rank no matter caste and rank you're born to. This is your social identity (which for the Ai-Naidar is inextricable from your personality and who you are). On a very real level, you simply are your ishas. J K L lijzan [ lii JZAHN ] ''n.'' masks. M menured [ MEHN yoo rehd ] n., sing. menuredi. loyal servants of a liegelord or liegelady; a special connotation of fidelity and intimacy. The liegelord/lady counterpart is masured(i). mesiln [ meh SEELN ] ''v.'' to submit; a virtue. Everyone submits to someone or something in Kherishdar, and to do so with grace is admired. N nalan [ nah LAWN ] ''n.'' influence; one's effect on others (conscious or not). nalureth [ nah lure EHTH] ''n.'' emotional capacity; the individual ability to cope with, stretch, give or handle emotional situations, carrying with it the understanding that each person's is different. Emotional health is measured in a person's nalureth. nelijzan [ neh lii JZAHN ] ''v.'' to deceive, purposefully; to put on a different face for the specific purpose of misleading someone. Derived from "lijzan", masks. nesthae [ nehs THAY ] ''n.'' exception; has unsavory connotations: ghost, demon, outside, unlike. Not quite alien, but contra-societal. nojzel [ noh JZEHL ] ''n.'' touch-points: these are specific zones or parts of the body that require specific permission (either under caste law or by individual permission) to be touched, and include points such as the nape of the neck, the face and the spine. Singular form is nojzeli. O osulked [ ] ''n., sing. osulkedi'' minister; highest rank in Public Servant caste, with few members. Osulked serve Thirukedi (the Emperor) directly, but this is not their distinguishing characteristic, as all Ai-Naidar may be called to serve Him. Osulked are known by their service to anyone in the Empire who asks, no matter their rank or their location. They are often sent by Thirukedi to different communities to offer their services, if it is perceived those communities need special aid. P pauser [ pow SEHR ] ''v.'' to allow what must be, to be; to acquiesce without rancor, resentment or struggle. Often mistakenly translated by aliens with an implication of victimhood. Q qerish [ care IHSH ] ''n.'' all that is worth knowing/encompassing (deprecated; exists now only as part of the word for the Ai-Naidari empire, "Kherishdar," a compound formed from root 'qerish' and 'udar', society or nation). R rakadhas [ rah KAHD haas ] ''n.'' a person with an ishas that does not match his hhaza, his social position. A very rare occasion. revasil, [ reh vah SEEL ] ''n.'' a Correction; specifically used in instances where somone has transgressed against the rules of society and must be reminded how they are to act. Correction is not punishment, but an attempt to bring a person back in harmony with their ishas. S sasrith [ sahs REETH ] ''n.'' favors promised to balance a small trouble or debt: the word is often extended to refer to the token used to denote that favor; righting imbalances in the social give-and-take is part of hasmera. T tsekil [ tseh KEEL ] ''adj.'' sick; refers only to soul-sicknesses. U V W X Y Z Category:Linguistics